Slayers Generation!
by Dariana Night
Summary: It's the Slayers characters kids. And yes I support the Trad couples and Xel/Fil so there : P
1. New cast Bios

Slayers Generations! Character bios: Simple version 

Name: Zerena Greywords De Seyruun 

Nickname(s): Z & Rena 

Parents: Zelgadis Greywords & Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun 

Race: 2/3 Human, 1/6 Golem, 1/6 Mazoku 

Age: 18 

Height: 5' 8" 

Hair Color & Style: Black; slightly longer version of Zelgadis's style 

Eye Color: Blue 

Clothing: Blue outfit, in the same style Amelia wears, with dark red trim and a darker red lining the inside of her cape 

Weapons: Zelgadis's sword 

Mastery: Shamanistic, few Black & White 

Signature Spells: Elmekia lance & Astral Vine, Ra-Tilt when the situation calls for that powerful of a spell. 

Love Interest: Valterra, doesn't realize he feels the same and hides it 

Short Bio & personality: She looks human but due to the 1/6 part golem in her, her skin is slightly tougher than a normal human's. Her father gave her his sword when she turned 15 and she keeps it with her all the time. She keeps to herself a lot but when she gets into something she's very energetic about it and in a word, bouncy. Unlike her Mother she doesn't believe that Justice will always triumph. 

Name: Gourrin Inverse-Gabriev 

Nickname(s): none 

Parents: Lina Inverse-Gabriev & Gourry Gabriev 

Race: Human 

Age: 19 

Height: 6' 5" 

Hair Color & Style: Red; same style as Gourry's 

Eye Color: Blue 

Clothing: Navy blue swordsman's outfit with black armor, like Gourry's 

Weapons: Sword of Light 

Mastery: Sword 

Signature Spells: none 

Love Interest: N/A 

Short Bio & personality: He takes after his Father mostly, especially in the brains department. He's not a dense as Gourry, but pretty damn close. He's a naturally happy person and isn't irritated easily, but when he is that's when he takes after his mother. 

Name: Leila Ul Copt-Metallium 

Nickname(s): Lei 

Parents: Xelloss Metallium & Filia Ul Copt-Metallium 

Race: 1/2 Mazoku, 1/2 Golden Dragon 

Age: 15 

Height: 5' 5" 

Hair Color & Style: Dark Blond with violet highlights; Xelloss-like cut with bangs like a shorter version of Filia's 

Eye Color: Violet, Mazoku slitted 

Clothing: Pink turtle-necked shirt with black pants and black cloak with pink trim in the same style as Filia's 

Weapons: Mace 

Mastery: Mazoku Abilities, Black 

Signature Spells: Mazoku Abilities 

Love Interest: Gourrin, doesn't show it often though 

Short Bio & personality: She takes after Xelloss mainly; she loves to annoy people especially Zerena, Gourrin, her brother Valterra & Milissa. She's hard to anger but when she does, say hello to her mace, then the ground. She also adopted her Father's catch phrase "that is a secret!". She's also the only one who realizes Zerena & Valterra's feelings for each other and keeps trying to set them up on a date, much to their chagrin. 

Name: Valterra Ul Copt 

Nickname(s): Val 

Parents: Filia Ul-Copt-Metallium & Xelloss Metallium (Step-father) 

Race: Ancient Dragon, last of his kind 

Age: 20 

Height: 6' 3" 

Hair Color & Style: Aqua green; shoulder length in layers 

Eye Color: Gold 

Clothing: white pants with a blue shirt/vest with red trim and a black waist-length cape (same as he wore in Try) 

Weapons: that stick thing with the red pieces on the end 

Mastery: White, few Shamanistic 

Signature Spells: Recovery & Elmekia Flame 

Love Interest: Zerena, doesn't realize she feels the same and hides it 

Short Bio & personality: He takes after Filia mainly due to the fact that he can't stand Xelloss. He's normally a kind person and willing to help his younger companions with just about anything. The only ones who can really annoy him are Xelloss & his sister Leila. 

Name: Milissa 

Nickname(s): Lissa 

Parents: Milgazia, Mother unknown 

Race: Golden Dragon 

Age: 20 

Height: 5' 7" 

Hair Color & Style: Pale Blonde; comes to mid-back, done in layers to frame her face 

Eye Color: Baby Blue 

Clothing: Semi-skintight white button up shirt with quarter-length sleeves, tucks into knee-length white skirt with gold trim, Gold boots that come to mid-calf and gloves. 

Weapons: Paper Fans 

Mastery: Holy & White, few Shamanistic 

Signature Spells: Chaotic Disintegrate, Healing spells 

Love Interest: Valterra, knows he likes Zerena but keeps trying to get him nonetheless 

Short Bio & personality: She carries a seemingly unending supply of paper fans with her, where she keeps them is unknown. She's a normally calm person and is hard to upset, except by Leila. She's sort of the Sylphiel of Slayers generations, she's a wonderful cook and a decent fighter when her friends are in trouble, especially Valterra. She can transform into her dragon form when she wants, or Leila gets her mad enough. She can also teleport. She's extremely jealous of Zerena for gaining Valterra's attention and believes she doesn't deserve him. 

Name: Gerik Xoana 

Nickname(s): Rik (pronounced like Rick) 

Parents: Martina Xoana Me Navertalova & Zangulas 

Race: Human 

Age: 17 

Height: 5' 10" 

Hair Color & Style: Black, short spiky 

Eye Color: Blue-Grey 

Clothing: Black pants, yellow vest & black cape with maroon lining 

Weapons: Sword 

Mastery: none 

Signature Spells: none 

Love Interest: anything female 

Short Bio & personality: He carries a Zoalmelgustar pendant with him like his Mother does. He thinks he's the most handsome human on all 4 worlds and no one can convince him otherwise, no matter how hard they try. Like Martina he falls for every pretty girl he meets especially Leila. He has enough sword skills to defend himself but he's not a good swordsman in general. He's not skilled in magic either, so like Martina he's just there for comic relief. 


	2. The Princess and Her Knight

Prologue 

It was a beautiful day, sun was shining, birds were chirping, and everything was just peaceful. At least until a black haired girl ran over the hill followed by gang of bandits. "Dammit!" Zerena said "why did I ever think I could take on a gang all by myself!" She quickly glanced over her shoulder and when she turned back to face front, she noticed a familiar red haired swordsman ahead of her. She grinned "Gourrin! Little help here?" 

He looked at her then at the bandits chasing her. He scratched the back of his neck. "Sure Z" he replied pulling out his sword and assuming a defensive stance. She ran up beside him. 

The bandits formed a semi-circle in front of them. "Well now you're going to pay girl" One sneered. He nodded toward another bandit then toward Zerena. The second bandit pulled out a sword and advanced toward her. Gourrin stepped in front of her griping his sword tighter. "What's this?" The first bandit asked. "The little thief has a bodyguard?" 

Zerena opened her mouth to protest when Gourrin replied "that's right! Now I'd advise you to leave her alone." 

"Ohhhhh, Suuure we'll leave the girl alone.." The first bandit replied "...once she's dead." He signaled the all ten bandits, including himself, to attack them. 

Gourrin immediately started striking out with his sword. Within a few seconds he'd downed over half of them. Zerena took the first and second bandits down with a well-aimed Elmekia Lance. The last one standing took one look at his fallen comrades then at the unharmed Zerena & Gourrin. His eyes widened and he turned tail and ran. Gourrin put his sword back into the sheath then turned to Zerena. 

He smiled, held out his hand and said "well Z it's been a long time hasn't it?" 

"Yeah, it has" She answered and grabbed his hand and shook it. 

Gourrin smiled bigger and said "now I can go back to being your protector right?" 

Zerena sighed "I guess, even though I don't need a protector." 

"Sure you do! My mom's even more powerful than you and she still had my dad to protect her." 

"Yeah, whatever" she replied and turned to walk away. She looked over her shoulder after she got a little way away. "Well? Ya comin' or not?" 

Gourrin blinked then smiled "Yeah I'm comin'!" He took off running to catch up with her then slowed down to match her pace as they walked off. 


	3. Dragon Siblings

Chapter 1 

Our heroes are now entering the town of Madrake to the familiar sound of "I'm Hungry!" from Gourrin. 

Zerena sighs and replies "there's a diner up ahead. Do you think your `delicate' stomach can wait that long?" Gourrin nodded. 

Just then Zerena turned to face the front again and bumped into someone falling flat on her behind. "Owww Who in the...." She trailed off as she looked up to see the closed eyed grin of a certain blond Mazoku/Ryuuzoku. `Dammit L-sama! What did I ever do to YOU!? I know you're just laughing at me aren't you?' Zerena thought as she stood up. "Leila, How...nice...to see you again," Zerena said in a monotone to rival Heero Yuy's. 

Leila grinned larger (If that's even possible) and replied "Rena-Chan! I missed you!" And promptly smothered the older girl in a hug. 

"Wish I could say the same. Uh Lei, I can't breathe." Zerena said. 

"Oh! Sorry Rena-Chan I'm just glad to see you again!" 

"Yeah well...." 

"Oh! My, My is this Gourrin? I haven't seen him in a while either." 

"Yeah that's him" Zerena nudged Gourrin "say hello!" 

Gourrin turned from staring at the door of the diner, which was right in front of them, whimpered then said "Hi Lei. Long time, no see." 

Leila waved slightly at him, still smiling. 

"C'mon Gourrin, you said you were hungry," Zerena said walking to the diner's door. Gourrin quickly followed, running past her and sitting at a table. Leila followed much to Zerena's frustration. 

When the waitress came to take their order Gourrin ordered everything on the menu in double portions, Zerena merely got a couple pieces of chicken and cup of coffee, (^_^ Taking after her father I see) and Leila pulled a pink china teacup complete with filled teapot out of no where. 

Zerena glared at Leila "don't you have somewhere better to be?" 

"Nope!" Leila grinned while Zerena silently fumed. 

"Mmere mactzty row mre gmowin?" Gourrin asked. Zerena blinked then Gourrin swallowed and asked again "where exactly are we going?" 

"Oh! We're heading to Atlas City currently." 

"Oh, Okay" Gourrin replied then dug right back into what's left of his food. 

At that moment a certain aqua haired Ancient Ryuuzoku happened to walk in looking for his younger sibling. 

"Val!" Leila screeched and Zerena flinched. "Over here Nii-chan!" 

Valterra spotted his hyperactive sister and headed over. He raised one eyebrow at Zerena and Gourrin. "Hey, been a while." 

"Hi Valterra" Zerena responded "how've you been?" 

"Mrye" Gourrin mumbled. 

"I've been okay, would've been better if Lei would stop her disappearing act. Mom's about to have a heart attack worrying." 

Leila grinned sheepishly and opened her eyes slightly "sorry Nii-chan." 

"So, Zerena, when'd you start picking up traveling buddies? I thought you preferred to work alone?" Valterra asked. 

"I do, but this idiot insists on being my "protector" " She replied doing the air quotations when she said protector. 

"I am your protector Z!" Gourrin said. 

Zerena rolled her eyes and looked at Valterra again as if to say `told ya.' 

Valterra chuckled lightly "Ya can't blame him. It's in his blood." 

"Yeah! I guess...." Gourrin replied, not completely getting Valterra's point. 

Zerena had long since finished her meal and was now on her fifth cup of coffee waiting for Gourrin to finish. And Leila finished off her teapot a while ago as well and was now looking sadly at her teacup. When Gourrin finally finished, Zerena tossed a couple gold coins to the owner and left a silver one on the table for the waitress, then dragged Gourrin away, mumbling something about finding an Inn to stay the night at to Valterra and Leila. 

Valterra stopped her "Why waste money on an Inn? You can stay at our place tonight. Mom won't mind, she loves company." 

Zerena sighed, she had wanted to get away from the psycho Mazoku/Ryuuzoku and hopefully her equally insane father, but Valterra had a point. And she couldn't very well refuse an offer to save her, and Gourrin, money. 

"All right" she replied. Valterra smiled at her and lead the way. 

----------------------------------------------------------***------ ---------------------------------------------------- 

When they got there Filia immediately rushed up and grabbed Leila in a hug then promptly hit her with mace-sama. "Don't you EVER disappear like that again!" Filia yelled, then noticed they had company. She hid her mace then said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you were there." 

"It's all right Filia-baasan" Zerena replied. 

"Filia-baasan? Wait, Rena-Chan is that you?" 

Zerena nodded. 

"My! You've grown so much since I last saw you! You look so pretty now!" Filia replied and gave her a hug. She then looked at Gourrin "and this must be Gourrin right? You really shot up! You're almost as tall as Gourry-San, am I right?" 

Gourrin nodded "yeah I'm only an inch shorter. Dad says its cause mom's so short." 

"Don't let Lina-san hear that, she mangle him. Oh! Is that the Sword of Light?" 

Gourrin smiled brightly, placed his hand on the sword's hilt and replied "Yup! Sure is! Dad gave it to me cause he didn't want mom to get her hands on it." 

"Well they haven't changed at all" Filia responded. "Oh, I'm sorry would you two like something to drink? Or eat?" 

"Nah" Gourrin responded looking at the collection of Maces on the wall. 

"Could I get a cup of coffee Filia-baasan?" Zerena asked. 

Filia smiled "of course" and went to the kitchen. A couple minutes later and handed a steaming mug to Zerena, who was now sitting on the couch. 

Zerena took a sip then said "Thank you." 

"Anytime Rena-Chan" Filia said then sat down in one of the chairs. 

At that moment everyone's favorite Trickster Priest decided to make his grand entrance by appearing in Filia's lap. He grinned at looked up at Filia "Hello Fi-Chan! Miss me?" 

"No" The golden dragon replied standing up, causing him to fall on the floor. 

Leila grinned then tackled her father with a cry of "Daddy! I missed you!" 

Xelloss hugged her back and said "I'm glad someone missed me" with a pointed look at Filia and Valterra, who was trying his best to ignore Xelloss. Then Xelloss's attention turned to their guests. "Who is this pretty young lady?" 

Filia's mace made contact with Xelloss's head before she replied "That's Zerena, and Gourrin's over there. Remember them?" 

"Ah yes! You've definitely grown since I last saw you. You look just like your father. And Gourrin, you've definitely grown. You were only a little thing last I saw you!" Xelloss rambled. 

Zerena sighed and did her best to ignore him by asking Filia for another cup of coffee, which she promptly got. Gourrin just rubbed the back of his head, not quite understanding Xelloss's ramblings and just barely remembering who Xelloss even was. 

Filia looked out the window and noticed the sun and long disappeared behind the horizon. "Oh my, it's getting late. Leila time for bed. Zerena and Gourrin perhaps you'd better get to sleep as well if you're going to be traveling all day tomorrow." 

"Yeah, if you'll just show us to our rooms Filia-baasan." Zerena answered. 

"Yes of course. Gourrin can have the guest room and Rena-Chan can stay in Leila's room." 

Zerena's eye twitched at the prospect of staying the night in the same room as Leila, which, luckily for Zerena, Filia noticed. 

"Perhaps Rena-Chan should have the guest room and Gourrin can share a room with Val." 

"That's okay" Gourrin said "I can just sleep here on the couch." 

"I don't want you uncomfortable, Gourrin" Filia said, concerned. 

"Don't worry. It's fine with me." Gourrin responded, stretching out on said couch. 

"All right. I'll get you a blanket and pillow" She walked to the hall closet pulled out a pillow and thick blanket and brought them back to him. "There that should do. Goodnight. Zerena if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your room." 

Zerena nodded and followed with a cup of coffee in hand. Valterra & Leila headed to their own rooms. Xelloss tried to sneak into Zerena's room, which resulted in him getting hit with mace-sama and dragged to his and Filia's room by his hair. 


	4. PartTime Exterminators

Chapter 2 

The next morning everyone, minus Xelloss & Gourrin, was sitting around the kitchen table. Filia & Leila had cups of tea and Zerena had her coffee. 

"Absolutely not" Zerena stated "It's bad enough Gourrin insists on traveling with me but I will most definitely NOT travel with Leila!" 

Leila pouted "but why not?" 

"Because you're annoying." 

"So?" 

Zerena fumed. `I will not give in. I will not give in. I will not give in. I will not give in.' she thought 

"Rena, how about if I go with you. To keep Lei in line." Valterra offered. 

Zerena growled softly then answered "Fine! But she's your responsibility Val. If anything happens to her it's your fault. I will not be held responsible to any physical damage she might suffer as a result of her 'Tricks'." She glared, staring Valterra in the eyes "Got it?" 

"Got it. C'mon Lei let's get some things packed up" 

"Alright Nii-Chan!" Leila replied and shifted up to her room. Valterra, being unable to spacial shift like his sister, walked up the steps. Both siblings appeared a few minutes later with small bags with the essentials. 

Zerena downed the rest of her coffee then picked up her sword and replaced it in the sheath by her side. She headed toward the door pausing to hit Gourrin on the head to wake him up. He blinked a couple times then picked up his sword and ran out the door after Zerena, Valterra and Leila. 

----------------------------------------------------------***------ ---------------------------------------------------- 

They were walking down the road leading out of Madrake when Gourrin spotted a sign on the side of the road. 

"Hey Z!" He yelled "Come look at this!" 

Zerena sighed then headed back toward him. "What is it?" she asked looking at the sign. She started to read " `Queen Martina and King Zangulas of the Kingdom of Xoana are offering a free stay at Xoana's five-star hot springs as a reward for ridding the kingdom of a vicious Beast that has been terrorizing the kingdom. Please apply at the palace.' Hmmm....free hot spring trip does sound nice." 

"Yeah! C'mon Z! This'll be easy!" Gourrin said, grinning. 

Zerena glanced at the hill where a semi-impressive palace stood "alright, let's go." 

They headed up the road to the palace. A little while later they arrived at the front gate and were stopped by guards. 

"State your business here" Guard #1 said. 

"We're here about the extermination job" Valterra stated. 

"Very well. Follow me." Guard #2 said and led the way down a long hallway. When they arrived at the throne room the guard directed them to the thrones where a green haired woman and a black haired man with a pointed hat sat. 

The guard bowed then told the King and Queen why they were here then left. 

"I`m Queen Martina and this is King Zangulas. What are your names?" the Queen asked. 

"I'm Zerena Greywords De Seyruun, this is Gourrin Inverse-Gabriev and Valterra and Leila Ul Copt-Metallium" 

Martina and Zangulas glanced at each other then Martina asked "If you don't mind what are your parents' names?" 

"My parents are Zelgadis Greywords & Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Gourrin's are Lina Inverse-Gabriev and Gourry Gabriev, and Valterra and Leila's are Xelloss Metallium and Filia Ul Copt-Metallium." 

Both Martina and Zangulas's eyes widened. 

"If *you* don't mind why'd you ask, your highnesses?" 

"Your parents and us were old friends" Zangulas replied. 

"Really?" 

Gourrin snapped his fingers "I remember dad said something about someone named Zulangus! He said he had a magical sword too, the Howling sword! Right?" 

Zerena, Leila and Valterra all stared at him. 

"I'm amazed Gourrin, truly amazed! You were able to remember something for longer than five minutes!" Zerena said. 

Zangulas smiled "so my old rival remembered me, and even told his son about me." 

Martina was literally whimpering "They didn't say anything about me?" she looked on the verge of tears. 

Leila looked thoughtful then said "My dad did! He mentioned something about a clingy princess by the name of Martina." 

"Master Xelloss remembered me!" Martina crowed grinning. "But now back to business. You said you could get rid of the Beast. I trust you can do it without destroying my kingdom like Lina did." 

"Of course, We don't deal in major property damage." Zerena said. 

"Good, as soon as the Beast is dead we'll give you a three day stay in our Hot Springs." 

"Thank You, we'll get to work right away" Zerena said and walked off dragging a half-asleep Gourrin, followed by Valterra & Leila. 

----------------------------------------------------------***------ ---------------------------------------------------- 

Valterra was leading the way along a rocky cliff with a map in hand. "Alright, the guard's direction's say the Beast's cave is right" he stopped at the entrance to a cave "here." 

"Good let's get this over with" Zerena said then cast a lighting spell and walked into the cave. A few feet in they saw a large scaly brown...thing sleeping. "This must be it" Zerena snuck forward to get a better view. She picked out a spot that looked weak, backed up and began chanting "`Source of all souls which dwell in eternal and infinite. Everlasting flame of blue, let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the Infinite! RA-TILT!'" The blue-white flame blasted from her hands and enveloped the creature. The others just gaped. Zerena dusted her hands, kicked the corpse for good measure then said "well that was easy. Let's go." She walked out the cave and waited for the others. Leila teleported back to the palace while Zerena and Valterra Ray-winged, carrying Gourrin. 


	5. The Hentai and the Golden Dragon

Chapter 3 

"Ya know, Gourrin, I'm really glad you spotted that sign. This is wonderful." Zerena stated as she leaned back against the side of the hot spring. 

"Me too" Gourrin replied, seating himself across from her. 

Leila and Valterra mumbled their approvals from the opposite corners. 

Ah, I'm glad you pretty ladies are enjoying yourselves!" came a voice. Zerena sat up to get a look at the speaker. It was a strange looking boy with spiky black hair. 

"And who are you?" Valterra asked. 

The boy glared at him "I believe I was addressing these lovely ladies." 

"Well excu~use me!" Valterra answered leaning back and closing his eyes. 

"Fine then, And who are you?" Zerena asked. 

The boy grinned "I'm Gerik Xoana the prince of this kingdom." 

"Oh joy" Zerena said leaning back and putting a washcloth over her eyes. 

Gerik looked at Leila "Well perhaps a beauty such as yourself can appreciate true beauty when they see it." 

"Yeah I can, and you are most definitely not it" Leila replied opening her eyes, then promptly reclosing them to grin. 

Gerik gaped and was unable to say anything except a few vowel sounds. Zerena chuckled and gave Leila a mental applause. Martina chose that moment to show up. 

"And how are our champions doing?" she asked with obviously fake courtesy. 

"Just fine" Leila said. 

"Great" Martina said. 

"My my it looked like you weren't doing so great a minute ago." Xelloss replied appearing above the center of the hot spring. 

Leila grinned then promptly latched onto him with a cry of "Daddy!" 

Martina blinked then clasped her hands together and smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Master Xelloss! You're here in Xoana." 

"Yes well I'm merely keeping an eye on my daughter and son." He replied. 

"Step son" Valterra broke in, shooting a nasty glare at Xelloss. 

"Why do you insist on that? You're just as much my son as Lei is my daughter!" Xelloss said, grinning. 

Valterra growled. 

"Now now you two!" Leila broke in "Why can't we just get along and be one big happy family!" 

Xelloss twitched slightly at the positive feelings Leila was emitting, however faint, then continued the charade "Yes, Val, Why can't we be one big happy family?" 

"Well let's see, there's the fact that I don't like you. Then there's, oh!, the fact that I hate you!" Valterra said glaring at Xelloss. 

Everyone else merely sat in silence watching the exchange, Martina had wandered off sometime during the argument. 

Zerena pulled herself up on the side of the hot spring then yelled "Shut up! Both of you!" 

Valterra, Leila and Xelloss promptly silenced themselves and in Xelloss's case shifted away. 

Zerena squeezed some of the water from her hair, shook some hair out of her free eye and glared at Valterra and Leila. "Now I came here to relax and enjoy myself, and your not helping! Even I'm tolerating Lei for the sake of peace and quiet." 

Valterra and Leila bowed their heads and mumbled "I'm sorry." 

"What did you say? I can't hear you." Zerena said. 

They lifted their heads and said louder "We're sorry." 

"You're sorry what?" 

"We're sorry Ma'am." 

"That's better. Now behave yourselves!" Zerena sunk back down in the water and replaced the washcloth over her eyes. 

----------------------------------------------------------***------ ---------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile in Dragon Valley, a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl was in her room throwing things around and mumbling about `damned dragon boys'. She'd just heard her father and a few elders discussing the newest news, the offspring of the Slayers of Gods and Monsters, and she was dead set on finding and joining them. `It'd be a lot better than hanging around here doing the same things every day and listening to the lectures from the elders about finding a mate already. Most of the guys around her are either older or younger than me or they're just plain hideous!' She shuddered at the thought of one of them as a mate. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair. She started to walk away then turned and grabbed a container of light pink lip rouge, applied some, then put the container in her traveling bag. 

As soon as she got outside she focused on her future traveling companions, hopefully, then teleported. 

----------------------------------------------------------***------ ---------------------------------------------------- 

At the Hot Springs, Zerena was enjoying her peace and quiet, Gourrin was asleep, Valterra was sitting on the side & glaring at Leila & Leila was trying to ignore the looks Gerik was giving her. 

Then the peace was shattered as a blonde girl suddenly appeared above Valterra, promptly falling across his lap with an `oof'. Everyone's attention turned to the scene, except Gourrin. 

The girl blinked then looked up and noticed the position she was in. She blushed then scrambled off and onto her feet. Still blushing she mumbled a soft apology. 

Leila was the first to speak up "As amusing as that was, who are you?" 

The girl blinked then replied "Oh! I'm Milissa, a golden dragon, and I was hoping to be able to travel with you. Of course I'll help out, I can cook well and I'm a good healer." She clasped her hands together and her eyes sparkled with hope. 

Zerena thought for a moment then sighed "Alright but if you prove to be more of a hindrance than a help, you're gone. Understand?" 

Milissa nodded and meekly asked "if you wouldn't mind, miss, would you please tell me your names?" 

Zerena raised and eyebrow then obliged her "I'm Zerena Greywords De Seyruun, heir to the heir of the city-state of Seyruun and expert Sorceress and Swordsman. Sleeping beauty over there is Gourrin Inverse-Gabriev, he's the son of Lina Inverse & Gourry Gabriev and the Swordsman of Light. The grinning Fruitcake is Leila Ul Copt Metallium, she's Half-Mazoku/ Half-Golden Dragon." 

Milissa gasped at this. 

"And last is Valterra Ul Copt, Leila's brother and a full Ancient Dragon. That enough for you?" 

"Yes, qui-" 

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Gerik interrupted. 

"How I wish I could" Zerena said, but Gerik chose to ignore her. 

He walked over and kissed Milissa hand, much to her chagrin. "I'm Gerik Xoana, Prince of the kingdom of Xoana, which your beauty currently graces." 

Milissa jerked her hand back and looked ready to slap him but instead turned and walked to the other side of the spring. 

Zerena climbed out and wrung out her hair. "I think we should head to our rooms, the sun will be setting in a moment." The group nodded and they all headed to their respective rooms. Zerena kicked Gourrin to wake him up and told him to go to his room, he complied. Zerena looked back at Milissa "You can stay in my room for the night, Since it`s probably too late for you to get your own." 

Milissa smiled and followed Zerena. 


	6. The Villians

Chapter 4 (in which an actual plot is established ^_^) 

Three days later our group was leaving Xoana on their way to Atlas City with two new companions. 

`Damn them! Damn them! Damn them! Damn them!' Zerena thought `why'd they have to use such dirty tactics!' 

*** Flashback Time*** 

Zerena Company were standing in the throne room with Martina, Zangulas & Gerik. 

Zerena was standing with her arms crossed, eyes closed and a look of extreme annoyance on her face, which could be due to the fact that Leila was trying to braid her hair. "No" Zerena stated simply, trying to knock Leila away. "That stuck-up brat is not coming with us." 

The stuck-up brat looked annoyed at the comment and looked to his parents giving them the look that parents can't resist...the puppy dog face. 

Martina looked at Zerena "you do know that Lina Inverse destroyed my kingdom and never paid for the damages, right?" 

Zerena nodded. 

"Well" Martina continued "If you let Gerik-Chan travel with you, you won't have to pay for what Lina did." 

Zerena growled and mulled it over. `Let the brat travel with us or spend a fortune? Hmmm...Alright the brat can come with us but first I'm not gonna let them win completely' She composed herself and smiled. She levitated up and stood on the chandelier above the massive throne room. 

"In the name of justice, I, Zerena Greywords De Seyruun, say he can travel with us and be a fellow champion of justice! It would be very unjust to spend our traveling money when this could be solved in a manner much more just and cheaper!" 

She leapt from the chandelier and performed a spectacular twist and several back flips in the air before landing in a handstand. She then gracefully planted one foot then the other behind her so she was bent in an arch for a moment then pushed herself to her feet with her hands. 

The others were staring at the acrobatic display and were momentarily over their nausea from her Justice speech. Zerena smirked and combed her hair out of her right eye with her fingers, where it promptly fell right back. She mentally growled `Dad and his damned hair genes.' 

*** End Flashback *** 

Zerena was still going over her mental mantra of `Damn Them!'. Gourrin was following happily. Leila was hovering behind Val trying to tie little pink bows in his hair. Valterra was swearing at Leila in close to thirty different languages, at least ten of which were dead languages. Milissa was walking along and trying to apply makeup at the same time. And Gerik trying to get the girl's attention and failing miserably. None of them knew that they were being watched. 

----------------------------------------------------------***------ ---------------------------------------------------- 

The silver haired figure watched them pass then teleported back to her master. The girl knelt and said "Lord Deep Sea Dolphin, the group you've been watching has gained two new members. A Golden Ryuuzoku girl and a mere human boy." 

Deep Sea Dolphin jumped off of her throne and clapped and generally looked completely nutty. She did that for several minutes then composed herself. "Gin-Kami (*Silver-Hair. Well Deep Sea is insane so you've got to expect weird names) my General, you've done good as a reward I have this for you." Deep Sea Dolphin held out a dead fish. 

Gin-Kami sweatdropped and accepted "erm...t-thank you Lord Deep Sea Dolphin." 

Deep Sea Dolphin grinned similar to Xelloss and then called out "Kin-Kami! (*Gold-Hair) Come here!" 

A gold haired figure appeared beside Gin-Kami and bowed to Deep Sea Dolphin. 

"Kin-Kami, my Priest, I want you to continue watching that group with Gin-Kami." 

Gin-Kami & Kin-Kami said their acknowledgments, bowed then left the room. The pair walked out of the room and down a seemingly endless hallway. 

The two look exactly alike except for their color choices and the fact that they were a male and female. Both had straight hair reaching to the small of their backs in their respective colors. They both wore harem style pants and martial arts shoes, also in their respective colors. Gin-Kami wore a silver bikini top in addition to her silver harem pants and shoes. 

Kin-Kami brushed his gold hair behind his ears and looked at Gin-Kami "Gin, what do you think Dolphin-Sama wants with these kids?" 

Gin-Kami repeated the motion with her silver hair and answered "Dunno bro, but I'm not gonna argue with her. She'll throw us in the box again." 

They both shivered at the thought. Finally they reached the end of the hall and teleported to the town where Zerena Company were currently occupying. 

----------------------------------------------------------***------ ---------------------------------------------------- 

Zerena sneezed. "'scuse me." 

"So Miss Zerena, why are you going to Atlas City?" Milissa asked. 

"I've heard they have some of the best magic shops around there, so I want to see if there's anything I want there." 

"Why wouldn't you just go to the shops in Seyruun?" Gerik supplied. 

"Because Seyruun is the white magic capital. That means if I want to look for stuff related to black magic or some of the darker shamanist magics I have to leave town." 

"Oh, alright" Gerik said then returned to trying to get Milissa & Leila to go on a date. 

Zerena sighed and resisted the urge to Flare Arrow him. `At least he gave up on me after he ended up on the wrong end of a Vlave Howl' She thought and mentally smirked. 


	7. Shopping and a Fish Creature

Chapter 5 

We open as our heroes are coming to a stop on a cliff overlooking a peaceful looking town. Everyone is looking a little worse for wear, that is, with the exception of a certain Princess of Seyruun. 

"YES!! Atlas City! Finally! I thought we'd never get here." cheered Zerena, jumping up and down. She turned to notice her companions. "Huh? What are you just sitting there for?" 

Her companions groaned in response and fell over. Zerena shrugged and sat down to wait for them. She sat impatiently, throwing rocks in Leila and Gerik's general direction. 

"Oh screw this." She said standing up. "See you later" She sing-songed before levitating down to the city below. 

Her companions sighed then followed suit. 

----------------------------------------------------------***------ ---------------------------------------------------- 

Zerena was bouncing around like her Mother at a Justice rally. (O.o that's a scary thought) Gourrin was following, half-asleep. Leila was floating behind them drinking a cup of tea. Valterra was generally looking bored with the whole thing. Gerik was...well let's just say he's gonna get hit by a few hentai mallets. And Milissa was looking at all the clothing shops with sparkling eyes. 

"Rena, Gourrin, Gerik and I will go get us a couple rooms at an inn." Valterra said. 

"Ok, sure, whatever." she answered, barely acknowledging him. 

He sighed then grabbed Gerik's collar, paused just long enough for him to get hit by another mallet, then grabbed Gourrin in a similar fashioned and dragged them off in search of an Inn. 

Milissa squealed before dragging both Zerena and Leila into a nearby shop. Zerena got a glance at the sign above the door before being dragged inside. 

`The Gap? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' she thought. 

Milissa had barely gotten thru the door before grabbing something off the rack and holding it up to Zerena. 

"What do you think of this? I think it would look perfect on you!" She squealed. 

Zerena stared. `It's pink, frilly and most importantly a dress! No way I'm wearing that!' 

"Well?" Milissa pressed. 

"No offense Lissa but that's just not me." 

Milissa pouted and hung the dress back up. Instantly after it had been placed back on the rack, Milissa dragged Zerena off to another. Leila took this opportunity to escape. 

----------------------------------------------------------***------ ---------------------------------------------------- 

This continued for another hour before Zerena actually found something she liked and bought, even though she only said she did to please Milissa. 

Zerena stepped outside; she was dressed in an outfit almost identical to Lina's except for the colors. Where Lina's was red, (or pink, whatever you want to call it) Zerena's was royal blue. Where Lina's was yellow, Zerena's was Dark Red. Where Lina's was white, Zerena's was black. She also had Navy gloves & boots and black cape & shoulder guards. 

Leila teleported in front of them. "Hello!" she chirped "Nii-Chan said for me to show you to the Inn where we're staying tonight. Follow me." She turned to Zerena. "My, my Rena-Chan that's a new look for you. Lina-baasan will certainly be pleased." She turned around and floated toward the Inn. Zerena and Milissa followed, Milissa describing to Leila, in detail, everything she had bought that day. 

----------------------------------------------------------***------ ---------------------------------------------------- 

The next day, as the group was leaving town, something jumped in front of their way. At closer examination it appeared to be a large female fish-like creature with arms and legs. 

"Ewwwww" Squeaked Milissa. She threw a fan at it and struck it right between the eyes. 

"Owww!!! The thing yelled, holding it's head and jumping around. 

The others sweatdropped, Leila giggled. 

Zerena cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but who are you?" 

"Me? Why I'm..." she struck a ridiculous pose (think Ginyu force or Sailor Moon) before answering. "Sakana! Servant of Lord Deep Sea Dolphin, and in her name I've come to destroy you!" 

Zerena and Valterra both raised an eyebrow and glanced at each other. 

"You're a fish" Gerik stated "What could you do to u..." Sakana fired a blast at Gerik and he hit the rock face behind him, unconscious and bleeding. 

"Dammit! Milissa, heal him!" Zerena said. Milissa nodded and started Healing. 

Zerena scowled and unsheathed her sword with a quiet chink. "Astral Vine!" she shouted and charged at Sakana. 

Zerena knocked Sakana upside the head with the broadside of her sword. Sakana stumbled to the side a bit and was a little disoriented. Zerena took this opportunity to run it through with her sword. 

She saw Valterra out of the corner of her eye as sent an Elmekia Flame at Sakana. Zerena cast a fireball through her sword directly into Sakana's body as Valterra's Elmekia Flame hit. The combination proved to be fatal for the fish girl. 

Zerena sheathed her sword and slunk to the ground, breathing heavily. Valterra ran up to her. 

"Rena-Chan are you ok?" he asked. 

"Yes, I'm fine...just the strain of holding the Astral Vine and casting Fireball at the same time." She paused to catch her breath. "Wait, did you just call me Rena-Chan?" 

Valterra blushed a little "uh, yeah. Sorry if you don't like it..." 

She cut him off "nah, it's ok. I actually like the sound of it when it's from someone other than Leila." She stood up and smiled at him. 

"Well at least that's over" Gourrin said, interrupting them. 

"No, it's not" Zerena stated, completely serious. "That can't be the best Deep Sea has. If she's really after us then we need to be ready for stronger opponents in the future." 

The others nodded solemnly, even Leila. 


	8. Musings

Chapter 6  
  
Zerena lay on her back, hands under her head, staring at the ceiling of the Inn's room. She sighed then closed her eyes. She stretched one arm above her head, then the other. Giving a grunt of frustration she sat up and placed her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees.  
A knock sounded at the door, interrupting her silent fury. She didn't answer and the knock sounded again. And again she did not reply. The door was pushed open and Valterra looked in.  
"Rena-Chan, you can't keep yourself cooped up like this."  
"Oh, yeah? Watch me." She replied and lay back down, rolling over to her side so that her back was facing him.  
"Rena-Chan?"  
She didn't reply.  
Valterra clenched his fists then shook his aqua hair and stomped around the bed toward her. He grabbed her shoulder, sat her up and stared straight into her sapphire eyes.  
"Rena-Chan, Listen to me, Sitting here sulking isn't going to help anything. So we've got a Mazoku Lord chasing after us. We'll deal with it. L-Sama knows our parents did!" He looked toward the bedside table where a tray of food sat, nothing was missing from it, not even the pot of coffee. "You haven't eaten in days, not even coffee! You need to pull yourself together! We're all worried about you" He paused a moment "Especially me...."  
She looked up at him, mulled over his words then smiled at him.   
"You're right. I need to stop this, it's not going to help anything."  
"Finally, come on, we're ready to leave."  
"Leave?"  
"Yeah, we're gonna go up to see Lina-Baasan. You know that she's faced, and killed, two Mazoku Lords. So now that we've got one after us, she's the one we need to see."  
"You're right, again. Let's go."  
Zerena quickly packed her few belongings and started out the door with Valterra. She paused for a moment.  
"What I want to know is why we had to get the Insane Lord though?" She asked.  
Valterra laughed.  
*----------------------------------------------------------  
Kin-Kami set down his teacup, ran a slender hand through his gold hair, rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together.  
"Sakana failed to kill them."  
"Yes, but we expected that. She was little more than Cannon Fodder to test their abilities." Gin-Kami replied, absently braiding a small piece of her long silver hair.  
"Now we know a little of what they're capable of but we still need to learn more." He said and snapped his fingers, a kneeling figure appeared in the shadows.  
"Their real test begins now." Gin-Kami said, smirking confidently.  
"Yes." Kin-Kami turned to the figure. "Midori, follow them closely and report back all you see. Even the most insignificant thing can be used against them."  
The Figure nodded and disappeared.  
*----------------------------------------------------------  
"Z? I'm hungry." Gourrin whined.  
"You're always hungry!" Zerena growled.  
"Zerena-San, perhaps we should stop to rest soon." Milissa said.  
Zerena growled. "Fine!"  
"You just need to remember that not all of us are as resilient as you Rena-Chan." Gerik replied.  
Zerena stopped, turned around, stomped over to Gerik and pounded him into the ground.  
"Did I say you could call me that?"  
She bent to hit him again when her fist was stopped by Valterra's gentle grasp.  
"I think he's learned his lesson Rena-Chan." Valterra stated.  
Zerena looked at him and sighed.   
"Alright." She turned back around and continued walking. "Well? Let's go."  
Valterra looked at the unconscious Gerik, then sighed and hoisted him over his shoulder and continued after the others.  
*----------------------------------------------------------  
"Look, see, there's a diner. Go, eat and stop whining!" Zerena vented.  
Gourrin wasted no time running to the diner, sitting down and placing his order. Leila, Gerik and Milissa followed.  
Valterra looked toward Zerena.   
"Aren't you coming?" He asked.  
"No." She replied sitting on the edge of the ornate fountain in the center of the square. "I'm just going to stay out here and think for a little while."  
Valterra turned and sat down beside her.   
"Something's bothering you." He stated.  
Zerena nodded. "I'm wondering why we, of all people, were targeted by Deep Sea Dolphin."  
Valterra chuckled. "Consider who we are, or perhaps I should say who our parents are."  
Zerena turned to him. "What do you mean?"  
"Think about it Rena-Chan. You're a Seyruun princess, heir to the most powerful City-State in the world. If you're out of the picture, you're little sister will inherit the throne and that wouldn't be a good thing."  
Zerena laughed. "Yeah, she'd probably repaint the castle in hot pink and make the guards wear frilly lace."  
"Exactly, Justina is a sweet girl but she's just not suited to a position like that. She's not exactly diplomatic."  
"That covers me but what about you and the others?"  
"Gourrin's simple, his mother is Lina Inverse, the Bandit Killer herself, L-Sama's favorite mortal. Then, Leila is a one of a kind hybrid, Mazoku and Golden Ryuuzoku are mortal enemies, you know that, they always have been and always will be. Milissa's a Golden Ryuuzoku, that in itself gives the Mazoku reason to want to kill her. Gerik is a prince, but I don't see how him dying is necessarily a bad thing."  
Zerena laughed.  
"And there's me, an Ancient Ryuuzoku. I'm the last of a race already believed to be extinct." He looked down at the ground then leaned back to look at the sky.  
"You're thinking about them aren't you? The rest of your people."  
"Yeah, sometimes I wonder what they were like. What my parents were like. What they looked like. If I had any brothers or sisters. What jobs did they have?"  
Zerena placed her slender hands on each side of his face. "You wonder too much. You need to stop living in the past and focus on what's here in the present."  
"What's in the present?"  
She looked him straight in the eyes. "Me." And she kissed him.  
He was surprised at first, then slowly closed his and moved his arms around her waist as she moved hers behind his neck.  
Midori watched a moment longer then disappeared. 


	9. Slight Misunderstanding

This chap isn't quite finished yet but I'm posting it anyway  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Zerena woke the sunlight shining in her eyes. She sat up and glanced to the other bed where Valterra slept. Nothing had happened between them, Valterra proved to be much more of a gentleman than she would have given him credit for. They had only shared the room because they didn't have enough money for separate rooms for everyone and the innkeeper would only allow two people to a room. By the time they had gone inside Leila had already purchased three rooms and paired everyone up, Milissa and Leila, Gerik and Gourrin, that left Zerena and Valterra to share the third room.  
Valterra opened his eyes and looked toward Zerena. "That's a pleasant sight to wake up to."  
She blushed and threw a feather pillow at him. He laughed and threw it back, thus beginning the pillow fight. Finally Valterra threw aside the pillow, walked over to her side, grabbed her waist and began tickling her.  
The door opened and Leila looked in. "Well, well. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said with smirk.  
Zerena and Valterra paused and noticed the position they were in, Zerena laying on her back with Valterra laying on top of her. They both blushed and scrambled apart.  
Leila laughed and Zerena glared at her.  
"I just came to let you know that breakfast is ready." She said, and left.  
Zerena and Valterra glanced at each other, still blushing.  
"Perhaps we should head down." Valterra suggested.  
"Yeah." Zerena replied.  
They turned around and finished dressing, putting on boots, gloves, capes and such. Then packed their things and headed downstairs.  
As they appeared at the bottom of the stairs they were greeted with Gerik's disappointed look, Milissa's blush and Gourrin's confused one. Leila whistled innocently.  
They sat down, flagged down the nearby waitress and ordered. Zerena sipped her coffee.  
"So, how was it?" Gerik asked, smirking.  
Zerena nearly choked on her coffee. She glared at Gerik and raised her fist. Valterra grabbed her wrist.  
"Allow me." He said and punched Gerik, knocking him into the far wall.  
He looked at the others. "No matter what Lei said, nothing happened between me and Zerena last night, or this morning."  
"So then what do you call that kiss I saw between you two yesterday?" Leila asked.  
"That was all, nothing more happened!" Zerena vented, Deathglaring at Leila.  
"Zerena-San, I believe Leila-San is merely trying to get you mad at her. She feeds off anger, remember?" Milissa supplied.  
"You're right." Zerena said and took deep breaths and sipped her coffee to calm down.  
Valterra glared at his sister. She merely smiled. 


End file.
